


Writing Drabbles

by VentisetteStars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Maybe will have some light horror or spooky themes?, trigger warnings will be in beginning note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentisetteStars/pseuds/VentisetteStars
Summary: Collections of small writings from either writing prompts or just little stories based on dreams or something.might separate them if it gets long, but for now, just wanted them easy access.Will link to any relevant prompts I use if I use them.





	1. Chapter 1

_[writing-prompt-s: "When you die, you get one wish - a death wish. Usually people wish for noble things like wealth and happiness for loved ones, or to be remembered fondly. But your wish has Death scratching his skull."](https://ventisettestars.tumblr.com/post/626155724333088768/writing-prompt-s-when-you-die-you-get-one-wish) _

\--------

“you want to be my intern?” Death looks on with unreadable hollow eyes, but their voice rings with understandable confusion.

“yea. Might even want the option to evolve from intern, tho not sure if the dress code would be a problem.” the spirit gestures up and down at Death. “black looks great on you, but I don’t think I could pull it off.”

“why would yo-?”

“People are so interesting!” the spirit cuts Death off excitedly. “I want to be able to hear their tales, learn their wishes, interact with all sorts I never was able to before, and I dunno, seems like it could be fun to learn how things work on the other side?” that last part the spirit looks away shifty eyed. 

“What if I said no.” Death’s movement shifts like mist to meet the spirit’s gaze.

“Then I would figure something else out, but only after you actually turn it down.” the spirit flickers as their voice stubbornly wavers. 

“hm…quite interesting.” Death pauses to consider. “you were my last appointment for the day, so why not discuss terms over dinner.”

“you eat dinner in the after life?” the spirit follows Death as they start to walk away.

“It is nothing like what you could understand as food from your time on earth, but yes. While we are at it, I’ll tell you about my Death wish…”


	2. Start of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bit of body horror, but not explicit.
> 
> Origin story for one of my BJDs. Her profile can be found here: [Toyhouse Link](https://toyhou.se/4613193.strillo)

Visiting her father's family home was always hard for the young girl. There were only old toys, no internet, and about a dozen relatives that all seemed to think that "how is school" and "are you excited to have a younger sister on the way" were things she wanted to talk about. School was school, and duh she was excited to have a sibling. First day it didn't bug her, but going on day three, the adults still continued to ask her the same things driving her to new levels of boredom. Her cousins were not much better. Many of them were too busy minding themselves to give her the time of day.

Fine by her. Strillo had way better things to do then mind them, she had convinced herself before storming into the woods. They were old woods with many trees that had seen more generations than the newest pokemon game. Last time she was here, she had gotten scared and didn't go into the deeper parts. This year she looked at a map ahead of time, plotting landmarks to get her to a road if she ended up lost. it was only a few miles of space. No way to truly get lost for long. 

An hour passed. She stopped a few times taking pictures here and there.

Another passed. There were so many plants, and a stream she didn't notice on google maps beforehand. 

Following the stream, Strillo started seeing plants that seemed off-season or just, why would there be an orange tree planted in the middle of the woods? Maybe someone had disregarded an orange and the seeds did its thing? She wondered how a tree like that would survive winter as she walked on. 

What time was it even now? She looked at her phone for the time and its screen remained black. "must have left it on roaming..." She sighed and sat at the edge of the stream. Taking her shoes off, the stream water was cool and relaxing. 

She noticed after some time, the shadows weren't moving. Weird. Maybe it just seemed that way? Strillo stuck a stick in the ground at the edge of a shadow and waited. Nothing happened and she kept staring. 

This was silly, of course the shadows would move. She looked away and started to get her shoes back on ready to follow the stream more to see where it went. 

There was a small waterfall that seemed to have something sparkling at the bottom. She would have to make sure to come back tomorrow with a charged phone to take pictures of it. A tree nearby had a bucket around the base like it was a potted plant. The tree must have been a little thing when dropped off here to grow and grow it did. Was probably taller than her home back in the city. To the right of that tree, there was an old bike being held by a tree that had grown around it. Someone must have left it there ages ago and the tree continued growing. 

An odd-looking bush ahead caught her eye, with what looked to be like it was wearing pants. Looking closely at it, the bush looked like it might have stepped right into the pants, and continued to grow like that tree had with the bucket. But the pants looked undisturbed, not a single branch or leaf grew from it. 

That unsettled her a bit and Strillo decided she should probably head back. She'd been gone for a while, and would have to walk back the way she came for the same amount of time. Would probably be close to dinner time, if she didn't end up missing it altogether. 

Going back the way she came, it seemed almost different than when she was heading up. She was blaming it on the shift in perspective until she noticed that the stick she had placed in the ground when she was testing the shadow’s movement was on the other side of the stream. She didn’t remember crossing the stream. But she noticed her footprints in the mud on the other side as well. 

She was nearly 100% sure she didn’t cross the stream while walking, but the proof on the other side was there. Strillo removed her shoes again and walked across the water to notice once she reached the bank on the other side, the stick was on the side she had just come from and her blood ran cold. How did...?

“The little swallow comes this way.”   
“It is on our side!”   
“Look at the confusion, so innocent...” 

Voices chimed in from all directions at the same time. They were hard to make out what they were saying. Trying not to panic she went to enter the stream again, but it seemed to be much farther away suddenly. 

“Oh, the swallow wants to leave already.”  
“But it just got here!”  
“I want to play with it…”

Floating lights appeared around her, and circled sporadically. 

“Play a game with us and the stream will return.”   
“we will show you a short cut if you win!”  
“If you lose you must play again!”

Hesitant, Strillo called out to them. “Do I get to pick the game?” 

“The swallow knows a game??”   
“Do you know a fun game!?”  
“More fun than our game?” 

Strillo nodded. “I do. But I’ll only tell you what it is if you agree to letting me pick it.” 

“Do we let it pick?”   
“I want to play my game.”  
“What if it’s game is more fun?”

The lights begin to debate if they should let Strillo pick or not. Some of the games she hears that they wanted to play wouldn’t be something she could survive. 

“Yes. Swallow gets to pick, but only if it can guess how many flowers are being held. Three questions then swallow must guess.” 

She couldn’t even see them, let alone be able to guess how many flowers they could even hold in the first place or even how many were holding them. This was like a shitty word problem in her homework but designed like her math book was against her. 

“Are you holding less than 5 flowers?”

“Indeed. I am holding less than 5.”

“If you doubled the flowers, would you have more than 5 flowers?”

“Aye, we would have too many flowers.” 

That ruled out the there was 1 or 2. So that would leave 3 or 4, unless they counted 5 as part of the less than?

Strillo was certain she hadn’t said that out loud but the (nearest?) light chimed out, 

“No no, we do have less than 5, and 5 is not how many we hold. Swallow it is time to guess how many held there are!”

All down to luck. 

“4. I’m guessing that you are holding 4 flowers.” 

All the lights burst to reveal several small winged creatures, all baring 4 arms, with one holding a flower in each hand. 

“This Swallow is cleaver! I want to keep it!”   
“Lets make sure to win!”   
“Swallow, what is your game!”  
“Share with us!!” 

Strillo had a feeling that she had used all her luck in one go. Thinking for a moment, would have to be something that she would be able to do, while also being something that the small creatures would have a hard time with. 

“Alright! The game is treasure hunting.” 

Several of the voices chimed happily. 

“The treasure we are hunting is…” Her mind wandered to the waterfall. Surely they would know of it, and the sparkles it held, it would be too far for them to reach before she could pull the winning treasure. “We’re hunting for something clear that sparkles.” 

“I have lots!” “I know where!” “Swallow will never bet me!” They all spread out to search. 

Strillo reached into her pocket. “Sorry mom…” She took her phone out and threw it to the ground to shatter the screen. Sure enough, the screen splintered and no longer could be used as a screen. She called out at the top of her lungs. 

“I’ve located the treasure! Its clear and sparkles the best!” 

The creatures were back as if they had never left to see what she had. Holding out the shattered glass in her hands to them, they looked at it. 

“Indeed, it’s clear.” “It sparkles. I want it.” “me too. I could make things shimmer.” 

“So we agree I win?” 

“Swallow is clever and wins again!” 

“The short cut home?” 

“Was so soon tho...we want to play more…”

“I’ll give you this treasure as well.”

They chattered as many hands reached out to Strillo’s, clearing it of all the glass. 

“We will accept this treasure, but a gift we shall give instead!” Strillo’s back started to feel warm. “Little swallow is wise like us, but weak human. If you are more like us, you will be better!” 

“Our word we keep. Home you go! Come play again!” Another called out when the world around Strillo spun in a flash. 

She was where she entered the forest. As she looked around, she was overcome with pain from her back and let out a scream as the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, her parents found her. took her to the doctor. Doctor couldn't remove cause nerve stuff mentioned in her profile. 
> 
> also, her hair would start to grow white from then on as well.


	3. writing prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this back in October 2019

**[writing-prompt-s: People say that when you die, your ghost is anchored to your remains. You have just died, and have requested to be cremated and spread around the world.](https://ventisettestars.tumblr.com/post/188122475581/a-family-reunion-with-the-introduction-of-a-small) **

\-----

A family reunion, with the introduction of a small puppy to the family. 

A person waiting by a big tree in a field, checking their phone for the time, looking both happy and anxious. 

A Sloth in the rain forest climbs down a tree.

A kid in the city empties a bag od peas into a pond.

An old man feels the ocean breeze through his beard. 

This is but a few moments in the enjoyment of the rest of forever. 

Another like you settle next to you. They are with you forever too. You nod to them and they nod back. No need to rush your meeting. The wind passes like a sign from the both of you. This is nice.


	4. 3 tiny word prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collecting 3 here cause they are short and from 2017 or 2015 but I like the thought of them. Might expand them. might just leave them for easy access since they are easy to lose track of.

**[writing-prompt-s: ](https://ventisettestars.tumblr.com/post/167621570621/writing-prompt-s-when-you-kill-someone-their)**

**[When you kill someone, their remaining life span is added to yours. Archaeologists have just found a cavern, apparently sealed off for thousands of years, with a single person living inside.](https://ventisettestars.tumblr.com/post/167621570621/writing-prompt-s-when-you-kill-someone-their) **

The dweller looked up from where they sat. “I didn’t know the joke would’ve been that funny…” 

\-----  
**[writing-prompt-s:](https://ventisettestars.tumblr.com/post/164853039536/writing-prompt-s-a-rich-man-discovers-that-he)**

**[ A rich man discovers that he only has two years left to live. With no relatives to inherit his fortune, he disguises himself as a beggar and resolves to give his wealth to the first person who helps him.](https://ventisettestars.tumblr.com/post/164853039536/writing-prompt-s-a-rich-man-discovers-that-he) **

The grass felt great under the mid day sun. He didn’t know the last time he had actually stopped to enjoy it. Now here he was, late 60′s enjoying something he hadn’t done since bell bottoms where in. 

Smelling the air, listening to the breeze rustle the park leaves. His eyelids grew heavy from the comfort. 

Opening them after a light doze off, there was an umbrella covering him, on the underside above him, a note was written in eye liner? it read in sloppy letters: 

“sunburns a bitch” 

At the base of the umbrella there was a bag tied to the handle from the nearby shop, with some aloe, granola bar, and a bottle of water. 

Rushing to the store, the man asks the cashier if they remember who had purchased these items, explaining to them that he was a rich man, that the person must be thanked for their good deeds. 

The cashier calls security to escort him out. 

Losing the lead he had, the man felt lost. Another thing money couldn’t buy him. Looking at the bag and umbrella in hand. He opens the bottle of water and drinks it. Still has a chilled crispness to it. 

This was a silly idea. Giving all his wealth to a single random person. He wasn’t the state lottery. He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed a number he had memorized a long time ago. The familiar voice he was expecting answered on the other end. 

The rich man smiled. “Hello old friend. I’ve heard your foundation has hit some rocky waters as of late. I think I have a solution to help. Are you free any time this week?”

\-----  
**[just-shower-thoughts:](https://ventisettestars.tumblr.com/post/121008324671/just-shower-thoughts-some-of-us-are-still-it)**

**[ Some of us are still “it” from a childhood game of tag.](https://ventisettestars.tumblr.com/post/121008324671/just-shower-thoughts-some-of-us-are-still-it) **

Her mom came to pick her up earlier then we knew. it was in the middle of a game of tag. We couldn’t figure out who the winner was, so we promised we would continue in recess. 

Monday came, she didn’t come.

Tuesday.

Wednesday.

Thursday.

Friday our teacher held us for a moment telling us that she wasn’t coming to school. Something had happened and she moved away. Not really sure why.

Years passed, I moved away as well. At the cafe, I saw her again. 

Smoothly, I walked behind her, with a tap on her shoulder, 

“You’re it.”


End file.
